The will of the earth
by ibblet
Summary: Bella is a guardian of humans from the evils that walk the world. She is sent to forks because a darkness seems to be hovering over the small town. What will happen when she runs into the cullens? Read to find out :D
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan. If you looked at me from the outside you would see a normal, plain, run of the mil girl. But you should never read a book by its cover. I am far from normal. Humans over the years have turned to the rational sides of their brains. They tend to block out anything that would shake or startle their perfect normal world. Which is what would happen if they found out what I was. I like it better this way, I like the hiding. Over the years I have learned to blend in, to become invisible. In all honesty in made what I had to do simpler.

My job was to protect the humans and keep them safe. When I was born I was entrusted with certain powers. Powers that where given to me from the earth its self. If a human saw me practicing my ability they would undoubtedly mistake me for a witch or some other person dabbling in the energies of the universe. No I do not take the powers I have, I must ask for them every single time. My powers come from the living earth. I am a shaman. Other cultures myths have called my kind guardians. Which seems to be the better description for the job I was charged with.

As a shaman I was trained and told to keep the humans safe. Not so much from other humans or the humans own creations, but from the evils that walked the earth. There was so much taint in the world. Shamans were not the only things that walked the world that would shatter a humans reality. Everything they have written in their story books are true. Dragons , faeries, sprites, witches, demons, and any other mythical creature you could think of still lived in the world among the humans. They were here long before and would remain long after. The problem was that some of them were not happy when the control of power got passed from the myth to the humans. They found the humans weak and not worthy of the control of the planet. But earth itself disagreed. The humans loved the planet like none other. How can a planet love many ask. Its simple, we are here because it wanted it that way. Every plant animal and creature is here because the earth willed it. Little did the earth know that its creations would grow in power to the point where it alone could not keep them in line. Thats why it created shamans. Thats why I am here on a plane flying to my new assignment. I was to go to a town called Forks. It was located in the state a Washington. All I was told was there was darkness there that needed to be watched over.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the many years I have been alive I have learned not to ask many questions. When the earth speaks to you, you will listen. That's why when I felt that familiar breeze across my skin and heard the hollow howl of the wind I knew that my time of rest was coming to an end. I closed my eyes and listened closely as the voice of the wind filled my head and told me just the name of the town I was to go to. The bad part about being a servant to the planet is that it doesn't have to answer to you. You can try to refuse your destiny but you cannot escape it. You will end up just where your meant to be without even realizing you left. So you go, you don't ask why you just leave. The less you fight it the easier it is and the more it becomes something you want to do.

Sitting on the plane reminded me of how much I missed the days of riding by sea or by horse. When I traveled that way I could feel the movement of the sea and could feel the life of the horse. But riding in a plane was so lifeless. I hated the feeling of being trapped in a steel box with stale air. I just wished it would land in this town so I could get on with my work. I would get to use my real name this time which made me happy. I hated going by false names it always confused me, and I often forgot people were talking to me. But this time I was lucky, the local chief of police's last name happened to be Swan. So I got to play the role of his long lost daughter which he hadn't known about and whose mother died in a car accident. It was an easy cover and everyone seemed to buy it without a second question.

The main issue with this town seemed to be the size. The town was the definition of a small town. Which meant their was no way I could be as unseen as I would like. To make it worse my eternal youth made me appear to be 17 which meant I would get to go to the local high school. And I found out from my new "father" that I would be only the 6th new kid to move to town since my grade was in diapers. Which means it will be even harder to blend in because I am the new kid that just everybody has to get the story on.

The good part of the towns size and inevitably its gossip speed would be that finding my targets shouldn't be that hard. I mean in a town as small as Forks Washington what could be hiding. And I knew that something big had to be coming because if it was something small and petty they would send a younger shaman to give them practice. But no, they sent me, I wasn't the oldest or the most powerful but I had a good 120 years under my belt and I knew they wouldn't intrupt my rest early without there being a good reason.

"Please fasten your seat belt and return your seats and tray tables to upright position. We are preparing for landing. Thank you for flying with American." the flight attendant announces. I breath a sigh of relief and prepare myself to face the man that thinks he is my father, and the town that I am going to have to save from a danger that I am still in the dark about.


End file.
